


The faceless man

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Braavos, Gen, House of Black and White, The Faceless Men, jaqen h'ghar - Freeform, jaqen h'ghar yeah wadup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short tribute to the Faceless Men in A Song of Ice and Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The faceless man

He hides in darkness, hides in light;  
He's the Stranger in the night;  
And find his face, no one can;  
Has anyone seen the Faceless Man?


End file.
